phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Live and Let Drive
Agent P travels to the glamorous city of Duchy in Montevillebad to stop Doof from winning the Grand Prix and collecting the prize money. When Doof uses his "I-don't-care-Inator" to sabotage the race and eliminate the competition, including international racing legend of Italian-Scottish-Swiss-Dutch descent Paolo Vanderbeek (Patrick Dempsey), Agent P must take the wheel and go head-to-head with Doof on the racetrack. Read the full summary... Doof and Perry (main plot) Live2.png Top Gear Guys.jpg|The guys from Top Gear as racing commentators. lald004 Perry likes his cool new car.png lald005 Perry driving 1.png lald006 Perry driving 2.png lald007 Perry driving 3.png lald008 Monobrow Dosostache.png lald009 Is that Agent double0-0.png|Doofenshmirtz having won another game of casino tic-tac-toe, much to Agent Double 00's dismay lald010 Doof doesn't know how to play tictactoe very well.png|Perry wins the next game lald011.png lald012 Doof's kitty.png lald014 Perry's car turns into this.png lald015 PERRY the mysterious platypus from the casino.png lald016 Norm's sharp teeth.png lald017 a rocket.png I commissioned a whole new jingle.jpg Thanks Cheryl.jpg My real estate agent.jpg lald018 he was only trying to flush a spider.png lald019 toilet plunger hand.png lald020 Perry is not impressed.png lald021 the i-don't-care-inator.png lald022 Shark eats Perry.jpg lald023 Shark eats Perry 2.png lald024 Shark eats Perry 3.png What a shot!.jpg Set me down next to the registration booth and get the car ready.jpg Roger wilco sir.jpg lald025 Shark scares people.png lald026 Shark emerges.png lald027 Shark opens mouth.png lald028 Shark releases Perry.png Perry coming out of Agent S.jpg lald029 Shark barfs up tires.png Agent S coughing out tires.jpg Agent S putting on his fedora.jpg lald030 Shark is Agent S.png Perry saluting to Agent S.jpg There seems to be a last minute entry.jpg Doofenshmirtz about to get into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting into the go kart.jpg Doofenshmirtz doing a thumbs up to Norm.jpg Doofenshmirtz putting on his helmet.jpg LiveLetDrive.jpg lald031 don't waste time telling me what I already know.png Phineas-and-ferb-post-2.jpg lald032 Carl's sophisticated powers of persuasion.png lald033 everything evolves.png lald036 Doof throws an elephant at Perry.png lald037 he even throws the kitchen sink.png Paolo.jpg|Paolo Vanderbeek (voiced by Patrick Dempsey) lald038 Gladys, we have another one..png Doofcar030614.jpg Doof030614.jpg Perry030614.jpg Monogram0306.jpg ''Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair Cheryl rising from the floor.jpg Doofenshmirtz Swanky New….jpg …Evil Lair.jpg Yeah it's swanky.jpg Pile of tires.jpg Pile of tires, 2.jpg It's an even swap.jpg Perry's beak being flicked.jpg Perry shaking his head.jpg Brass orchestra.jpg He can use the kitchen.jpg And the hallway closet.jpg Don't touch the rocket.jpg Or you'll lose your deposit.jpg It's an old-school evil hideout.jpg Vacation swap.jpg Trumpet playing.jpg It's an elegant lair.jpg With spectacular views.jpg But the carpets are white.jpg So please take off your shoes.jpg The wiring is new.jpg So you won't blow an electrical fuse.jpg Fade to cello.jpg Cello player.jpg It's a swanky new evil hideout vacation.jpg An old school evil hideout vacation.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair.jpg It's Doofenshmirtz evil hideout vacation swap.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair, 2.jpg Doofenshmirtz dancing in Doofenshmirtz Swanky New Evil Lair, 3.jpg Yeah, look at these swanky moves.jpg DoofCheryl.jpg Candace (sub-plot) Lald001 Flynn-Fletcher TV.png lald002 Race themed snacks.png Gonna get my bust on.jpg lald003 Phineas and Ferb still deciding what to do today.png lald013 Now they're planning something.png lald034 WHAT ARE THOSE BOYS DOING.png lald035 seriously, they're enlarging DNA.png lald039 who's giant foot is that.png LiveandLetDriveBigIdea.png 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category:Episode galleries